Taste of Summer
by kirr1001
Summary: "Summer lovin' had me a blast, summer lovin' happened so fast." AU


**Sorry 'bout my bad English!**

* * *

><p>I had escaped mom and dad's fight from home. They didn't fight often but lately the money problems had turned them irritated. And though I wasn't a little girl anymore who scared that her parents would divorce, I still didn't like it when they yelled at each others.<p>

I let the moist grass tickle my calves when I jogged across the lawn towards a small wooden bridge which led to my old school. I had always loved to walk in outdoors among the birds chirping and that's why I was grateful that we didn't live in city.

The brook bubbled happily as it flowed under the bridge but then my eyes hit the dark figure. In long grass, on the brook's bank sat a boy, dressed in black and leather clothes whose eyes were hidden under his thick bangs. I tilted my head confused. I haven't seen that kind of boys in here. His rebel character didn't fit in the summer nature view which shone around him.

"What are ya looking at?" I heard a hoarse voice which obviously belonged to boy.

"Well excume me", I crossed my arms. "No need to be rude."

"And staring isn't?" he raised his head and looked at me. He had gray eyes.

I changed the subject, "I haven't seen you before."

"Yeah", he sighed. "We moved here few days ago. Mom wanted to try country life."

"And you've adjusted in it?"

"No. Damn mosquitoes buzz next to my ear all the time", he grunted and noticed probably one on his arm because he slapped it next. "Stupid fussing. Beer, girlfriend, everything left in city.

It made me smile a bit and I decided to walk to him. I sat beside him on the grass. "I like to be here."

"I can see that", he said and I saw him glance my skirt and my legs. Then he bent both of his legs straight and snatched a cigarette from his pocket. "Well, tell at least one thing what's good in here."

I smiled. There was many.

* * *

><p>We met with the weird girl at next day too. I guess I had to accept her in some way when she had fabled at least over an hour about good things of living in middle of the nowhere.<p>

"I have never known how to play football", she said from next to me. Today the sun didn't shone burning hotly like yesterday and it seemed like her skirt was few inches longer. Of course it wasn't like I cared.

"Overrated sport", I snorted. "Last year in school I was the best in it. There's nothing special 'bout it."

"I can do math good and there's nothing special about it", she said back and I grimaced. I hated the whole school thing.

"Don't you have hot in that jacket?" she asked, eyeing my leather coat.

"Yeah", I answered and wondered why I even wore it anymore. Before I had done so 'cause well, **everyone **wore them and besides Kikyo liked them but that didn't matter anymore. Everything was _finito, _over. It didn't matter if I had frolicked naked in here, no one wouldn't have noticed.

I took the jacket off and just realized how hot I had been.

"I had to go home, dinner time", the weird girl looked at her wrist watch and stood up.

"How old are you?" I asked sarcastically but she of course didn't notice my tone.

"Fifteen", she blinked.

"And your name?"

"Kagome", she answered a bit unsurely now.

"Kagome, you're a hopeless and boring case."

She glared at me and chose to not say anything. It made me laugh, her angry walking style, how she swayed her little hips.

I wasn't mean, I just told the truth.

* * *

><p>The boy would have deserved to sit alone by the brook with his stupid mouth. That was where he seemed to spend his time the most. But somehow my legs carried to him at the next day too.<p>

"How old are you?" I asked when I again sat down next to him. I didn't like his satisfied face.

"Sixteen."

"And your name is?"

"Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha, you are a mean stupidhead", I snapped but he laughed.

"Thanks. I've been called names many times but not with those words", he smirked at me and somehow melted my anger only into small gob in the bottom of my stomach.

"Tell me about your girlfriend", the words surged out of my mouth and I even didn't know why I wanted to know. Inuyasha too looked confused but told me.

"She has black hair, much taller than you and gots A of every test. That's it."

Something disturbed inside me and it felt like envy. I thought that I was angry because I didn't get an A from test very often though I always read like crazy before them. But was there something else?

"Though she isn't my girlfriend anymore", Inuyasha continued.

"So it's over just because you moved in somewhere else?"

"Why not?"

"If I was with someone, I wouldn't give up just because he would live in somewhere a bit further than in neighbor", I enlightened and smiled. "I'd hold on to him with teeth and nails."

Something in Inuyasha's bored eyes changed and I saw them move up and down along my face and body. Up, down.

"Maybe", he said strangely quiet. I looked away from him and started to play with my hair. I hoped that I wasn't blushed.

* * *

><p>The days passed and were strangely...balmy. I probably had never used the word balmy in my life.<p>

At first I honestly didn't have really anything else to do than sit staring at the water and talk with Kagome. But when mom and dad started to talk about picnics and walkings in the forest which the three of us could do together, I noticed that maybe I didn't want to do much of anything else.

Kagome was an innocent girl like the couple in my ex-class. But they were... a little ugly too. Kagome wasn't ugly. Her black hair wasn't never quite wonderfully set, she rarely even wore it up. Her clothes were ordinary skirt and T-shirt combinations and she didn't make up. He talking was sometimes naive and innocent but I liked her. I liked this weird girl with who I talked everyday by the brook.

We never did agree to meet at next day, it just happened. It felt as normal as eating and sleeping.

* * *

><p>"This is stupid", Inuyasha said but I still kept my hand in front of his eyes.<p>

"Wait", I said until the spoon was in front of his mouth. "Okay, open up."

"What? Hell no. Whatever cow shit you're trying to feed me", he snorted with exactly that tone which annyoed me.

"Don't be a baby", I frowned. "Don't you trust me?"

He was quiet for a moment and answered then, "No."

I considered a moment that I would make him eat the spoon too but restrained myself. "Please."

He sighed and opened his mouth slightly. After a moment's tasting he asked, "What is this?"

"Look yourself", I smiled amused and moved my hand away. His gray eyes widened to plates when he looked at my mom's handmade patterned bowl in front of him and the brown goo inside it.

"So your cow really had a diarrhoea", he noted shocked. I was sure that he was thinking how a poop could be that good.

"It's pudding which I did this morning, silly", I grinned. It wasn't the most beautiful portion of dessert with its odd lumps and gruel like constitution but it tasted like heaven.

Right, Inuyasha?

"If I had shown it to you at first, you wouldn't have dared to taste it. No one in my home did", I shrugged. He blinked one time and looked like he wasn' trying to hold back a laugh.

When I went back home at night, he had eaten my mom's handmade patterned bowl empty.

* * *

><p>I escaped from home to the familiar place by the brook. The wind was chilly, almost ice cold which didn't bother me because that was my feeling too.<p>

My half brother had come to visit for dinner. I wondered why mom always wanted to invite him though he criticized her cookings and only thing that was born from those dinners was a spat between me and him. We didn't like each others at all. Always when I had nightmares, I saw his face.

He had come to my life out of the blue, dad had found out about his existence when I was already six. He started to come around us every second weekend and the hell was loose. He was four years older than me, spoiled brat who thought my mom as a whore and blaimed her about dad's and his whore mother's divorce. He bullied me everytime they didn't see, like kicking and pushing around. I never told about it 'cause I didn't want to give him that satisfaction.

So my opinion was that I had better reasons to hate him than he had to hate me.

I heard rustling behind me and I knew it was Kagome, who else? She sat beside me and I didn't look at her but waited for her to start talking like always. I also thought at the same time that should we sometimes do something else than sit on the ground.

"Hey", her voice was strange but I let it be.

"Hi", I answered and then glanced at her. My glance turned to glare and a tightening feeling grow in my throat. "What's that?"

She looked like she didn't know what I was talking about. Like she wasn't aware of the fadening but red hand mark on her cheek.

"Kagome", I pressed. "What the hell is that?"

"Oh, this", she touched her cheek and smiled to me. "We... we just had a fight with my brother."

Her eyes were sad and that was rare thing to see. Sad Kagome.

"And that's why he has right to hit", I growled. Part of me was surprised how mad I was. I wanted to rip Sota, her brother apart. I had hit Sesshomaru few times when I had been big enough to fight back. But if I had have sister, especially like Kagome, I would have never hit her.

"Of course not", she said with small voice. "We- I think that our parents are divorcing. Sota got mad when I said that maybe it's better that way, at least they don't fight anymore. Then we yelled at each others and I said that he was just one stupid brat and slapped him on the head. Then... I got this."

I tried to swallow my anger and trying not to explode at that very moment. I almost trembled but Kagome's warm hand on my own relaxed my body.

"Sorry if I ruined your day", she said miserably.

"Keh. It haven't been good anyway. We all have our brother problems."

"Huh?" she looked at me puzzled and I tried not to grimace at the mark.

"I'll explain someday", I shrugged and just settled to watch her. Always if I started to stare at Kagome she reminded me how "improper" it was by blushing or starting to talk about something else. I noticed that she hadn't pulled her hand away so I turned mine and squeezed her fingers. It felt strangely natural. It didn't rise my hairs up in arousing way nor did it make me embarrassed. It felt only right.

Though I felt that I was a little red. Kagome's face again was normal colour when I examined her from the corner of my eye. Maybe she felt so miserable that she forgot everything else and just accepted my touch as a comfort.

Then she let out a sigh and leaned against my shoulder. I had a tank top on me so I felt her cheek against my skin. **That **made my hairs rise.

A though passed in my mind that I'd lean my head against hers and I'd sniffle her hair but we both turned our head when we heard a movement behind us.

I guessed it was Sota. He didn't stood quite near of us but I did see his face. He was just young, not a teen yet and his brown hair was messy. I saw him through red colour.

"...dares to come here..." I hissed under my breathe and stood up to greet him probably but Kagome shot up after me and placed her hands on my chest.

"Don't. Let it be, okay?" she asked. "I have to talk to him."

"But what if-" I growled but Kagome made me silent as her lips carefully touched my cheek.

"You helped me already", she smiled though her cheeks were pink. "Thank you."

She looked nervous and I would have wanted to say something else but she was already making her way towards her brother.

When I saw them talk, I heard how Sota burst in tears and a pity started to eat my anger away. Kagome wasn't mad at all but touched Sota's head gently. Sota wrapped his arms around Kagome, probably asking for forgiveness. I wrinkled my nose.

_Lucky little bastard._

* * *

><p>The summer was on the halfway when I decided to take Inuyasha to swimming. Not on the brook like he had at first thought but really to swimming. Somehow I knew that he had never swum in the lake.<p>

The lake wasn't far away, we didn't even have to cycle there. I had old basket with me and white dress, Inuyasha was dressed in worn out jeans and black T-shirt. On the beach of the lake was a small wharf where many liked to fish though it was known as the worst fishing place of all the time. We stepped on the wharf and I put the basket down.

"Okay. It shouldn't be very cold at this time of summer", I smiled excitedly. A small drop of sweat ran down my back from my neck. It felt good to know that I could soon get in the water. I grabbed the hems of my dress and lifted it over my head. I checked that my bikinis where good on me and then glanced at Inuyasha. He stared at me without blinking, his lips slightly parted.

"Stare there like a fish on the earth if you want. I'm going to swim", I smiled and noticed the shyness in my voice. I turned my head towards the lake, took a deep breathe and ran.

The water wasn't cold but a wonderfull, free feeling speared inside me and I accidentally breathed lake water in my mouth. Coughing I surfaced and saw Inuyasha still staring at me.

"Coward", I teased and he snorted.

"Oh yeah? Just wait", he started to undress himself and revealed to me his white swimming shorts. Bold.

After a small persuasion he jumped too but shouted when he came to surface.

"What the hell?" he almost screamed and seemed to test the bottom with his feet. "This is full of mud!"

"Some lakes are muddy", I said carelessly and lifted my brown arm for him to look. The mud had sticked on my skin and looked almost morbid.

Inuyasha looked at his own arms and grimaced. "This is so disgusting."

"You sound like a girl", I rolled my eyes and tested his patience by tossing water on his face. He growled and did the same to me.

For a moment which felt like forever we swam around and laughed together. Inuyasha didn't get tired of complaining about mud and cold, almost about everything possible but I dared to guess that he had more fun than in long time.

"I've never liked swiming", Inuyasha told as I concentrated to floating on my back. "One time when I was kid I almost drowned."

"Oh?" I said. "Then I understand. Can I ask why?"

"'Cause of Sesshomaru."

"What?" I stopped and looked at him. Inuyasha had told about his brother or his half brother like he always liked to make clear and I knew that he was cruel to Inuyasha but now we talked about drowning.

"I guess he didn't do that on purpose", Inuyasha shrugged, not looking at me. "We're on the beach with mom and dad and when I went to swim, that bastard followed. We started to fight in water and he pushed my head down. Maybe it was some kind of harmless joke to him but I got water in my lungs. But his face was worth of seeing as he pulled me back to surface when I'd gone all sluggish."

"Awful", was the only word I could say.

"I'm used to it", he grinned but poorly. I would have liked to touch him somehow but I didn't dare.

"I'm sorry", I just said.

"It' okay", he answered and thought for a moment. "Hungry."

"That's right!" I remembered. "I have sandwiches. Let's go get them."

I rose on the wharf's wooden ladders and tried to avoid its slivers.

"Kagome", I heard Inuyasha say my name from the water so I stopped and turned. His eyes looked deeper than before and the water was dripping from his face. I didn't move when I felt how the ladders swayed when he stepped on them too. His thigh touched my knee and he reached his head towards me.

Then his lips lips touched mine. And I answered. I let out a small, embarrassing sound and Inuyasha moved his hands along the ladder's railing to touch my hands. He pressed himself against me and made me shiver. He tasted every inch of my mouth and I was feeling alive and still at the same time dying. I could almost feel something hard against my leg but Inuyasha's tongue kept me busy. Soon my breath was ending and I released my lips from his reluctantly. My feelings were so upside down that it almost made me cry.

"Hungry?" I asked flushed. His smile was wide.

"Very", he answered huskily.

I breathed hard as we climbed on wharf to eat and I realized that I had just got my first kiss.

* * *

><p>There was <strong>no <strong>better way to spend time than make out with Kagome. For the first time in whole summer Miroku had called to me and asked if I wanted him to come and get me to the city. I would had a chance to go drink and see other people than some grannies, my family and Kagome, other girls than Kagome but I refused. Because I had promised to meet Kagome that afternoon. I knew that she would have understood but I didn't want to be with anyone else but with her.

After that day when we had been on the lake, we always remembered to make sure that we would meet at next day. It wasn't just normal routine anymore but something important and between just us. Our dates had also grown longer till the late night because Kagome liked to look at the stars with me. And at country the sky really was more beautiful and interesting than in the city.

"That star has always been my friend", she pointed up with her finger. I nodded though I had no idea which one of them she was pointing. "Since my childhood."

"And you supposedly always recognize it?" I grinned to her hair. I felt her press herself deeper against my armpit.

"Well... Maybe it has changed sometimes but the principle is the same", she said stubbornly and I nodded again in answer. Then we were quiet. She moved her hand on my chest and I thought what would have happened if we haven't moved here. If I haven't sat here in this same place on that day when Kagome walked past. I was rarely sad but that thought made me feel sharp longing.

"Inuyasha?" she said and I listened carefully because that tone usually meant that she had something important to say.

"Are we- I mean..." she stammered. "Am I your girlfriend?"

It was like one of my heartbeats would have passed. It sounded so different when it was said out loud.

"No, we're just friends", I tested. I felt immediately how she froze. "It was joke, stupid."

"So..." she urged. She wanted me to say it.

"How you guys say it in here? We... are together like copulating flies.

"Stop", she giggled and tapped my chest. I moved my head against her own and kissed her hard. She let out cute sounds like everytime and it made me want her even more.

I rolled fluently on top of her. She answered to my every touch but shyly. My hand slid lower on her body and touched the skin under her shirt. Mosquitoes whirred to my ear but I was used to it already and especially when Kagome was stirring under me, I couldn't care a less.

I loved it, that new feeling which I felt just with Kagome and I never, never wanted to stop. She gasped so loudly that it turned me on as I let go of her lips and kissed her neck.

"No-no too much, okay?" she asked uncertainly and sounded so vulnerable. I stopped and laid down beside her. I watched her big and innocent eyes.

"We'll do whatever you want", I had never said those words to girl because it would have made me sound like idiot and I had never had to. But to Kagome I wanted to say it.

She rewarded me with trusting smile and more star watching. We just talked and kissed. I had never thought that only that could be wonderful.

* * *

><p>I had told my mom that I had a friend. But I knew that she had noticed the happy smile which I had every day on my face. I knew that she had noticed that I was in love.<p>

It felt like I was living in new world which had opened to me out of nowhere. Like I was floating in the air and when I saw Inuyasha, he pulled me down back to earth into his arms. I hadn't known that I was romantic before now when I had a reason to be.

I spoke with my old school friends at night and told them about Inuyasha. They said that I shouldn't trust him too much, that sooner or later he would dump me when he couldn't beg me to bed with him. I just shook my head because I trusted Inuyasha in the way that I hadn't trusted no one before and I knew Yuka, Eri and Ayumi and their chats. Now I just had to think how I could tell Inuyasha about my feelings.

* * *

><p>I felt numb as I walked along the grass. Something gnawed inside me and wanted to get out, scream and yell to whole world but I did my best to shut it down. I wasn't sure where exactly I was going or why but I knew that I <strong>had to <strong>or I would break down. I had never broken down nor I would now. I felt myself as walking corpse.

My legs took me to the only place where they could. Kagome sat on the side of brook and smiled to world. For moment part of me was so angry to her, how she deserved to smile, she had no right to be happy when I was feeling this way. But when sun shone to her black hair she simply was so beautiful that I couldn't thrust my anger to her. Weakness came over me.

"Inuyasha", she turned her head and smiled when she saw me coming but with every step I took closer, her smile faded and I felt myself heavier and heavier. Then I stood in front of her and couldn't say anything. My hands were shaking when I squeezed them to fists.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she stood up. She was head shorter than me so I was forced to look in her eyes though I meant to look in the ground.

"Please, tell me what's wrong", she spoke to me like to kid but was worried. By some miracle, I got my mouth open.

"Mom is dead."

She breathed out loudly and I wanted to put my hand on her mouth. _Don't look at me like that. Don't look at me like that 'cause then it's true._

"I..." she said quietly and I noticed that she was about to cry. "I'm so sorry."

They were pathetic words which didn't make anything better and I knew that I would still hear them many times but when Kagome said them, there was meaning in those words.

She touched my shoulder like scaring that she would break me. She didn't break me but broke my walls which held the breakdown inside. I cried, grabbed her and squeezed her hard against me. My sobs were loud and wetted her shirt but I didn't care. For the first time I just prayed. I prayed for her to help me. She was the only one who could do it when...

... when mom wasn't here anymore.

* * *

><p>Inuaysha didn't come to brook at next day. Nor the next. Nor the next after.<p>

Izayoi Takahashi had died in car accident as she was going for shopping. Mom was shocked and called to dad about it. Sota wasn't so interested but was worried about me when he saw me crying against my pillow.

Poor Inuyasha. I couldn't imagine how he was feeling and I didn't know how to make it better. I had considered about going to visit him but I thought that he wanted to be alone. We were different about that. If I was feeling bad I could have given anything for someone's comfort. Inuyasha just wanted to be with himself.

I was helpless.

* * *

><p>The funeral was like nightmare. The only good thing about it was that I saw Kagome. Of course dad had invited every neighbour, the new and old ones.<p>

Kagome was wearing simple black dress and looked sweet among all that horrible in my life. She looked just as sad as I was feeling. I regretted that I had met her only once after mom's death. As we stood close enough to touch, she took my hand and squeezed.

Kagome's mom had the same gentle face as her daughter and she said that she was sorry too. Sota was there too but could only nod to me. Obviously he hadn't forgotten how angry I had been about hitting Kagome.

Priest said pretty words and so did dad though they sounded hypocritical and didn't touch me a bit.

I watched silent as mom was covered in mould.

* * *

><p>The end of the summer was close and we went to shopping with mom to buy new school books. The days turned slightly chilly and I felt that the autumn would come soon. I hadn't seen Inuyasha in long time. At the funeral we didn't speak much, of course he wasn't in the mood to talk and I just silently tried to comfort him. I knew he needed time so I knew I was selfish since I couldn't help but miss him.<p>

Almost two weeks after the funeral I sat down on the familiar grass, remembering our first words to each others and funny moments at the lake. Sweet moments after that. Then I heard a sound behind me and I had to turn my head because I wanted so badly to see his face again. It was tired and he had his leather jacket. My heart was beating so loud that I was sure he could hear it.

"Hey", he said quietly.

"Hey", I answered.

"Sorry I didn't came until now", he said and didn't look at me but the brook in front of us.

"I understand. But it's nice to see you now", I said honestly. He didn't answer immediately but seemed to gather strenght for every word. "I guess I should tell you that... we're moving. Away from here. Not back to the city but somewhere else. Dad wants to forget."

_Probably you too, _I thought although my heart felt torn. But this wasn't about me, this was about Inuyasha and his feelings.

"So you still don't know where?" I asked, trying to keep my voice normal.

"Probably first at Grandma's place to other state and... then we'll think about it more at there", his voice hurt my ears, it sounded like nothing mattered anymore.

"Oh. Well you can tell me when you know. Believe it or not, we have a computer too so we can send e-mail to each others or-"

"Kagome", Inuyasha cut me off and I closed my eyes. I knew he would do that. "I think we should just leave it. I'm so... mom- and everythin' else, I've no idea where to go from here."

"I will help."

"You can't."

"I can", I arugued and felt something wet roll down my cheek.

"No", Inuyasha shook his head. And still not looking at me. "We... really had good time together but I can't anymore. Nothing."

"Not even me?" I asked with small voice. I had never begged like that to anyone. Finally he looked at me and I saw a glimpse of emotion in his empty eyes though I wasn't sure what emotion it was.

"Kagome. Don't cry", he said softly.

"Of course I'm crying", I rubbed my eyes. "Of course I'm crying."

I heard him sigh and felt his touch on my cheek. "Forgive me, okay? Someday forgive me."

I heard him stood up but I couldn't watch when he walked away from me. Suddenly I remembered my old words which I had said when we had talked about his girlfriend. But I couldn't do like I had said. I couldn't hold on to him with teeth and nails if he wanted be free from me.

* * *

><p>Somehow we managed with dad, although we were both broken, our family was broken and everything between us was broken. Every night I dreamed about mom and if not her then about Kagome's crying eyes which begged me to stay. My mind had said that I was better without her and she was better without me. I had felt it how things had started to get really serious with her but I was useless and I didn't want that she would feel herself my therapist. But hell, I missed her.<p>

Then the pain started to fade and I stopped having dreams. Mom was dead and bit by bit I started to accept it and live again. I never forgot Kagome, she was one important memory which remained in the depths of my brains, untouched. It felt like I had finally grown up and I saw things in whole different way. I got new, better friends and I dated few times though they never led to anything more serious. I moved out when I was eighteen and went straight to work-life. Studying had never really been for me.

Twenty years old confident me moved to New York and started own company. Living the time of my life, on ordinary afternoon I walked along the street towards home. I was exhausted, my neck was killing me and I was absolutely sure that nothing could stop my walk to home. Well, I was wrong.

There was as much of people as there could be in New York and everyone elbowed each others to every directions. I didn't look forward but at big shop windows beside me till I felt someone hurtle pass me with quick steps. A breeze leavened passerby's hair against my cheek and I just accidentally smelled them. On those curls was a familiar, good smell which reminded me of long summer days.

I stopped right then and turned around. The passerby had done the same. I was once again staring at Kagome's brown eyes and soft face.

We looked at each others for a long time. Her hair was even longer than before and black bangs almost covered her eyes. She was was wearing a simple pants and jacket which probably was her working outfit. It looked so wrong to me when last time I had seen her, she had worn dress and summer shirt. She looked shocked.

"Kagome", I spoke at last. People were walking pass us, not caring that we were having an emotional reunion. Or something like that.

"Inuyasha. Hi", she gave a small smile which left me thinking was it real or did she really hate me.

"How are you?" it was a stupid question but I took a careful step towards her. She didn't move away but let me come closer.

"I'm okay. Just coming from work", she said casually and it sounded so much like Kagome that it brough my old longing back to surface. I would have wanted to touch her, touch her like that summer hadn't disappeared anywhere. "What about you?"

"Same", I shrugged and eyed her. "So you live in New York. Not you at all."

"I agree", she chuckled. "I still haven't used to it that here is not mosquitoes or... copulating flies."

She said it with slight shyness but I grinned and laughed at my old joke. She smiled. How could she still remember that? Had she missed me just as much as I had missed her?

"So you're really okay?" she asked carefully but gently. I knew she meant my mom.

I answered honestly, "Yeah."

"Good", she nodded and then looked at the watch on her wrist. It wasn't the same she had had at summer but oviously the habit had remained. "I think I should go. Buyo's waiting."

"Buyo?" I repeated and felt my heart race because of that name. It whispered questions which I didn't dare to ask, _Husband? Husband? Husband?_

Kagome looked at me like she understood and explained, "My cat. Fat as ever."

"Oh", I sighed.

"Yeah. I have to go feed him. But it was nice to see you", she said and took few steps backwards. "Bye, Inuyasha."

Then she turned around and left me staring. I had thought many times she certainly felt worse than I felt when I walked out of her life. I didn't believe she had never forget about it. But now I had one and only change to get things somehow better again. I ran before I realized it though she hadn't made it far. I grabbed her arm and quickly turned her around. Her eyes widened as she stared at me confused, waiting to hear what I would say.

Yeah, about that... What would I say?

"I'm sorry", I let go of her as I was sure she wouldn't escape from me. "I mean, about the last time."

She understood immediately what I meant and looked away. "It's fine..."

"No, you don't understand", I tried to get words out of my mouth as I looked at her. "I'm sorry I was so stupid. So stupid that I didn't realize... to give you this."

Before she could say anything I grabbed her hand and took a pencil out of my pocket. When I was ready I let go and let her look at her hand. Something in her eyes lit up when she saw my phone number.

"I just mean that... If you want to you could call me sometimes. If you want to", I said, my voice full of nervousness. Kagome looked like she was trying to hide her smile then she too took something from her pocket. It was a cell phone and she looked at her hand as she started to type it. My heart rate increased when I realized what she was doing.

My cell phone rang. I saw how Kagome bit her lip, her eyes telling me everything I needed to hear. I ignored the ring and slowly touched her chin. When she didn't move, I got more courage. Her arms clung to my neck as I kissed her lips.

She stroked the skin of my jaw, answering to my kiss longingly as I breathed out and squeezed her body against mine. I knew that at least now someone was staring at us but I didn't care when Kagome felt as perfect as I remebered. I knew there was something important about this and that this I had to let her hold on to me.

This time I wouldn't let our summer days end.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy shit, fuck and cow. This took me longer than forever. When I someday, after millions of years (sigh) have time, I may write a sequel. Not promising, just thinking.<strong>

**There has been a short break from writing because of my school and unfortunately is continuing -_- So this is a small gift to you and my little break from studying. I know it's lame, I know it's cliché but it is meant to be :P**

**Thank you!**


End file.
